Perfect
by chemistryOO6
Summary: Jayne Torvill/Christopher Dean pairing. Song fic. Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'. One shot.


**PERFECT**

She felt butterflies the instant that it happened. Jayne was engrossed in watching Max Evans and his partner Ale performing their first ever routine on the new series of 'Dancing on Ice'. With the routine being performed to one of her current favourite songs by one of her favourite singers, 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran, she got completely lost in the routine, and it helped that Max looked comfortable on the ice and got on very well with his partner. Obviously Jayne was attempting to critique the choreography and skating in her mind, but she was soon distracted by a wandering hand on her thigh that travelled upwards to reach for her own, entwining their fingers together. She recognised the hand as her best friend Christopher's, knowing that of course, it couldn't be anyone else's. For a moment she debated whether to even look in his direction, as she didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves whilst Max was skating, but nevertheless, she squeezed his hand in return, glancing over at her skating partner. She didn't question the gesture; she knew what he was feeling.

Jayne found herself recalling the days when they were romantic with one another, and those couple of rare occasions when they had made love. The skating had always needed to be the most important thing to them, and so they had called time on the romance which ultimately had turned out to be the best thing for their careers. They had both moved on and married other people, and in turn broken each other's hearts, but their friendship and their skating partnership had been strong enough to survive the heartbreak. The look on Chris's face suggested that he was thinking about the same things as he gave her a small affectionate smile and let go of her hand, just as the music and the routine finished.

The rest of the evening was a blur to Jayne and Chris, as it was extremely strange for them to be on the judging panel and not out there skating themselves. Chris missed performing with Jayne immensely, and he couldn't wait until a couple of weeks time when they would start rehearsing for the tour. It had been four years since he'd held her in his arms, and he missed how she felt; missed her touch, her scent, her friendship, her love... in fact these days he found himself missing everything about her. She still seemed to be very happily married to her husband Phil, and yet Chris found himself lonely, and he was absolutely no good on his own.

After the show had finished, Jayne sat in her dressing room, sipping her cup of tea after getting herself changed back into her normal clothes, a pair of tight jeans and a jumper as the weather had been quite chilly in London of late. After finishing her tea, Jayne stood up, intending to get herself back to the hotel and get a relatively early night as the day had seemed long and she felt drained. As she was picking up her bag her phone vibrated inside it, and it was then that she realised she hadn't checked it the entire day. Looking at the notifications, the first one caught her eye immediately as it was a message from Chris. _"Late dinner? See you at the hotel in half an hour xx"_ it read. Jayne smiled. She had always admired Chris's presuming nature, because he automatically knew she would never say no to dinner with him. She sent back a quick text of _"See you soon x"_ , and then resumed her actions of leaving her dressing room, and then afterwards, the studios. She was back at the hotel in a taxi within ten minutes, and on arrival she headed into the hotel bar, ordering herself a white wine. For once, she was early.

After the show, Chris had gone back to his hotel room almost instantly and got himself changed knowing Jayne would agree to dinner with him as she never refused. He headed down to the bar five minutes earlier than he'd stated in his message, and was surprised to see Jayne already sitting at the bar. Coming over to her he ordered himself a mineral water as Jayne smirked, knowing he'd chosen to speak to the barman rather than her first on purpose. Facing towards her as he sat on one of the bar stools, he said to her, "Shock horror, you're early." He smirked and Jayne gave him a playful slap on his arm. "Oh shutup."

After ordering dinner and sitting themselves in a private booth, Jayne and Chris began chatting about the tour, and everything else other than what both of them really wanted to talk about. However, a couple of glasses of wine and dinner gave Jayne the Dutch courage she needed to ask questions. "You miss me, don't you?"

Her tone was soft, and it made Chris look up from where his eyes had been focused on the table. "Yes," he simply answered. Jayne smiled, and she reached over to rest her hand on top of Chris's, her thumb tracing over his knuckles. "Well if it's any consolation, I miss you too." Chris glanced towards her and a faint smile spread across his lips. No other words were needed, until after a minute or so, Chris chose to break the silence. "Watching that routine this evening... it just reminded me of us. I miss those times Jayne. We aren't young anymore. But..." He paused, wondering if he should continue with his sentence or whether it was a bad idea. Jayne bit down on her bottom lip, squeezing his hand. "But?" she repeated, knowing she could handle whatever it was that he was about to say. "I still love you, Jayne."

His hands tentatively roamed over the fabric of her jumper, as if he had to request permission to touch her. An almost inaudible laugh escaped through her nose, and he smiled at her. "Sorry," he apologised. "This just feels strange... as if I shouldn't be allowed." Jayne reached for his hands and squeezed them, then her hand trailed up his chest far enough so that she could brush her thumb over the skin on his neck. The action caused him to look deep into her eyes as she whispered, "You're allowed to do whatever you want." Her words were all the reassurance Chris needed, and as he stood with his arms around her, in the middle of his hotel room, he wondered if this was what heaven felt like. Only half an hour before, they had still been sitting in the hotel restaurant, and now, they were about to succumb to their emotions and temptations for the first time in over thirty years.

They undressed each other slowly, and Chris took in every contour, every imperfection, every freckle, every inch of her beautiful body which had changed so much since the last time he'd seen her completely unclothed. His fingers traced over the curve of her breasts as he remained completely silent, and then pulled her close to him, feeling her naked body against his. Breathing in her scent he whispered into her ear, "Don't move." Jayne stood still, her hands by her sides as she waited in anticipation for Chris. Her eyes wandered over his body as she watched him take steps over towards his iPhone dock. As he fiddled with some buttons, melodies and lyrics filled the room, and Chris put the song on repeat.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

He turned back to face her, and he could see that she had closed her eyes, taking in the music and feeling every part of it. He moved himself behind her, his lips resting against her shoulder as his own eyes flickered shut. His hands trailed down the bareness of her arms, until he reached her fingers, lacing them with his own. Gently pushing his evident arousal against her behind, his lips began trailing over her shoulder, then her neck.

 _I found a girl_

 _Beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were that someone waiting for me_

Jayne had not yet opened her eyes - she was savouring the feeling of his body against hers, the sound of the music coursing through her body. Chris reached down, pulling her arm up to wrap around his neck as he gently began to sway to the music with her. Jayne read every movement, every touch... and as he twirled her out into a spin, she finally opened her eyes and caught his gaze, seeing that protective smirk playing on his handsome face.

 _We were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

When he spun her back, their lips met in a gentle kiss, and Jayne's hand cupped Chris's cheek. She continued to dance with him, following his lead, enjoying the feeling of moving with him like this again. His hands trailed down her sides before he spun her around to face him, then draped her back as he leant forwards against her, his head rested against her stomach. His lips trailed over it as he kept her steady, his thumbs digging into the slight curve of her hips.

 _Darling just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

He lifted her into his arms, and her legs instantly wrapped their way around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down, his mouth devouring her chest. Suckling her nipple in his mouth, a soft moan elicited from Jayne's throat which she couldn't control. He knew every inch of her body, and even though this had happened between them on rare occasions, he knew everything she desired, everything she would give herself up to. "Chris..." she whispered as his head dipped between her legs.

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it_

"You're perfect," Chris whispered as he guided himself inside her, his lips trailing over her shoulder and his breathing becoming deeper. Jayne held him close as he moved above her, reminding her what it really felt like to make love with someone who she really, truly loved. Jayne wasn't in love with Phil the way she was in love with Chris. She completely lost herself in him, forgot everything on those occasions when they were completely and literally as one. As their orgasms reached their peak together, he buried his face into her chest, whispering that he loved her. He had barely finished speaking when she answered him, "I love you, too, Chris. And I'm yours... always." Her breathing began to subside as she held him, and that night, they drifted off to sleep together. For the first time in over thirty years, Chris slept well.

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_


End file.
